


Misdirection

by lost_spook



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire’s got a plan, but Silver’s not at all sure where this is going...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series, 1770s.
> 
> Also written for the prompt: sapphire & silver - Plot device & Reincarnation.

“You still haven’t explained what it is that’s inside this,” Silver said, holding the trinket box in his hands. It was an ornate and costly affair, worked in gold and silver – and it was proving surprisingly resistant to even his expert advances. However, he had its measure now, he was sure. One more touch here and there and a little application of pressure, and he’d have it open. What he wasn’t sure of yet was whether or not that was a good idea.

Sapphire had been staring out of the window, and now she turned, letting the heavy curtain fall back. Her full skirt brushed the floorboards as she moved. She seemed to be returning from a distance, but after a moment she smiled at him. “No,” she said. “I haven’t, have I?”

“I do need to _know_ ,” Silver said, a note of impatience stealing into his voice. “What precisely is it I might be releasing?”

She laughed. “Scared, Silver?”

Silver turned the box around again and then frowned. “I am only the technician, I’m not necessarily equipped to deal with something more –” He glanced upwards as he paused, and finally added: “More violent. Besides, Sapphire, I can tell that you’re – well, you’re playing some kind of game, aren’t you?”

“No, not a game,” said Sapphire, crouching down beside him without concern for her gown or being impeded by it. “There are two matching lockets inside it, I believe. But you must know that.”

“Yes,” admitted Silver, growing serious. “But what else? I may not have your abilities in that direction, but what I can sense, I don’t like. I don’t like it at all.”

Sapphire stretched out her hand towards the box. “Two lives, willingly trapped by time, awaiting a second chance. They’ve been appearing all over the house. We had to lock up this room to prevent people being drawn in here. They’re ready to take those second lives if we don’t stop them now.”

“Then shouldn’t we destroy this?” Silver turned his head, close to hers. “Sapphire?”

_I can’t explain here, Silver. I know what I mean to do, but it’s better if you don’t._

_That isn’t very encouraging._ Maybe that wasn’t entirely true, though. He was curious about whatever she might have in mind, and this was Sapphire, after all. He usually liked her way of thinking very much indeed.

Sapphire laughed at him again. “Don’t worry, Silver,” she said in a low tone, putting her hand on his arm. “I won’t let them steal you away.”

“Two people?” said Silver. “So, which two… and why?”

“I mean to find out,” Sapphire said. “You do understand, don’t you?”

“I believe I do.” Silver gave a quick, slight grimace and concentrated on the box again. It really was quite beautiful workmanship, he thought, as he put a finger to the lock, saw its mechanisms in his mind and easily manipulated them. It gave a click, and he opened up the box.

A rather clouded period followed, but once it had passed, he found himself half-sitting, half-lying on the bed with Sapphire leaning over him. That, of course, was not something he was going to complain about, so he smiled up at her, trying to cover his confusion.

_Silver?_

_Yes_ , he said. _I’m myself again_. He sat up fully, Sapphire helping him, and he discovered, to his interest, that he had also lost his neck-tie and coat. Whatever _had_ he missed? He laughed to himself at the possibilities.

“I’m sorry, Silver,” said Sapphire, although she looked more amused than apologetic. She put a hand to his arm and he saw now a long but shallow cut there, bleeding slightly. His necktie had fallen to one side of him, evidently having been used to stem the flow. “One of them was suspicious of us, so I needed to allay her fears with a demonstration. Then, of course, I closed up the box and finished first her and then him. It was almost pitifully easy in the end.”

Silver gave her a reproachful look. “Well, really, Sapphire!” Then he glanced back down at his arm and the cut vanished and he replaced his neck cloth and coat with articles he considered even more impressive.

“Why, what else did you imagine…?” she countered, her smile mocking.

Silver raised an eyebrow at her. “Something a little more entertaining than you stabbing me with the paper knife.” Then he leant forward, giving her a quick, wicked glance. “But then, I suppose we could accomplish that without the assistance of any troublesome ghosts.”

“Quite,” said Sapphire. “Although not here, not after this. I suggest, Silver, that you destroy those lockets as a precaution.”

Silver got up and gave her a bow. “Anything to oblige, naturally. Just do try to be less violent in future, Sapphire. I’m a highly trained technician. I’m not here to be used as a pin cushion.”

Sapphire also stood, and headed across towards the door. _Nonetheless, you were very effective in that capacity._

“I only trust,” said Silver as he pocketed the necklaces and ignored that comment, “that you intend to make it up to me presently?”

Sapphire paused in the doorway. “I suppose it _is_ possible,” she returned, and then, with a laugh, left him to follow after.


End file.
